


softie in disguise

by HALFMOONKAI



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anyways Secret Relationship, But Hwang Hyunjin Is An Absolute Sweetheart, Dialogue Is In Script Format, Felix Lee Is A Sweetheart Too, Fluff and Crack, Hyunjin Acts Cool, Hyunjin Also Acts He Hates His Friends, Hyunjin Is A "Bad Boy", M/M, This Story Is Mainly Filled With Dialouge, Yes I Keep Reposting My Stories Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HALFMOONKAI/pseuds/HALFMOONKAI
Summary: ❝Did I hear that right? Did you just put the words Hwang Hyunjin and softie in the same sentence?❞ALTERNATIVELYHwang Hyunjin is the definition of Satan around his friends, but around Felix Lee he is an absolute angel





	softie in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd in a way

**_˗ˏˋ_****LUNCH TIME TEA ON HWANG HYUNJIN****_ˎˊ˗_**  
❝IT WAS QUITE PECULIAR WITHOUT HYUNJIN'S PRESENCE IF WE WERE BEING HONEST.❞  
**_STRAY KIDS_**

** _-_ **

Only the loud chatter of students echos throughout the cafeteria. One table specifically was wasting their precious time bantering (more like gossiping) with one another regarding their daily happenings throughout their day. Eventually, the conversation about their day casually drifts to another topic, more specifically Hwang Hyunjin came to be the interest of the group's conversation.

**CHAN**_: (taking notice of how the table seemed to be more quiet) _Hey, have you guys seen Hyunjin?

The group abandons their previous activities: conversing with one another, eating their food in a quick manner, or casually distancing themselves from reality by spacing out, and their eyes immediately darts around the table to find the said boy from Chan's previous statement.

**JEONGIN**_: (after gazing at the cafeteria's environment longingly after hearing Chan's remark) _Honestly, I don't think Hyunjin has been sitting here for the past couple of days.

**SEUNGMIN**_: _No wonder our table atmosphere seems to be I don't know...a little more quiet or calmer.

**CHANGBIN**_: (snickering) _Or how I would like to say devil free.

The table laughs at Changbin's remark, highly agreeing to the statement.

**JISUNG**_: (slightly laughing from Changbin's previous statement which still seemed to be funny to him) _Hey, we can't say those rude things about our fellow friend. But, I agree. It's been so peaceful without him like I never knew I could properly breathe for wait how many days has he been gone?

**MINHO**_: (not showing any interest to the conversation as he is heavily immersed into his video) _3 days.

**JISUNG**_: (excited) _Yeah, 3 days by properly breathing. It feels good, doesn't it boys.

**MINHO**: You don't let us breathe either Jisung.

The boys chuckle softly at Minho's response showing how they agree. Their thoughts drift one again to previous memories of lunch which includes the infamous said Hwang Hyunjin and sighs happily to the new environment without the said boy. Its not like the group hates the said boy, they love the precious boy dearly; with them talking about Hyunjin like this was basically a way to share their affections about the boy even thought it may not sound like it.

Now here they are, conversing with one another about their favorite topic which all so happens to be Hwang Hyunjin of course. Instead of the previous conversation that displayed their comfort for not having Hyunjin's presence around the table, the conversation that is taking place now is shown to talk about how they see Hyunjin's character in their perspective.

Also once again they're showing their way of gratitude for the boy, affection even. Overall Hyunjin was a sweet boy; they joke about his personality as his soft side doesn't come out often toward them—maybe because Hyunjin is surrounding himself by idiots which leads to be the cause of this lack of so called _soft hours_ towards his friends.

**CHAN**_: (quietly) _But you know you can't lie that Hyunjin is really good looking.

Another round of hums were heard from the table, showing another agreement among themselves.

**CHANGBIN**_: (scoffs) _A good looking devil if you want to be realistic.

**MINHO**_: (finally putting his vide down and showing interest towards the conversation) _Do you really need to insert a snarky comment every time we talk about Hyunjin?

**CHANGBIN**_: (shoots a smile towards the group and shoots finger guns at Minho with the motion of sound coming from clicking his tongue in the inside of his mouth) _Of course, I'm just showing my appreciation for the boy.

**JISUNG**_: (giggles) _More like showing your wild affections for him. Just admit you love the boy like Seungmin.

**SEUNGMIN**_: (nodding his head) _Yeah, I couldn't agree more to that statement. But also want to put out that I'm his best friend and I do love him; but you know not in that way. Just saying.

**CHANGBIN**_: (makes a pfff sound) _Please, I'd never say that about that little devil.

**WOOJIN**_: (snugged manner) _He's taller than you.

**JEONGIN**_: _Changbin is a little whipped just saying. Or more stating it as a fact.

**CHANGBIN**_: (scoffs and shoots the two an annoyed look) _Hey, you're not the ones to speak as you guys are his so called cuddle buddies. Okay here, raise your hand if you're whipped for Hwang Hyunjin.

From the group hearing Changbin's words, one by one each hand rose somewhat like dominoes when they seem to tumble down unexpectedly from a slight touch.

**CHANGBIN**_: (in a childlike manner) _See Woojin and Jeongin I told you.

**CHAN and MINHO**: (_speaking at the same time_)Why did you even ask the question when you already knew the answer?

**CHANGBIN**_: (cheeks flush from embarrassment) _I'm starting to ask myself that as well, but going back to the topic Hwang Hyunjin.

**CHAN**_: (claps his hands together intertwining his fingers and letting his now crossed hands settle on top of the lunch table) _Like we can't deny that Hyunjin is really really really attractive and has a nice personality. Honestly three reallys won't be enough to describe how boyfriend material he is.

**JEONGIN**_: (admiration laced in his tone) _I agree Hyunjin's visuals is basically a dream.

**JISUNG**_: (now back to being engrossed in his book) _He looks like a soft cute boy with sparkling eyes and just by seeing him you have that thought in your mind saying 'Wow I really want to hug him, but

**CHANGBIN**_: (finishing Jisung's sentence) _But, his high class visuals don't equal to his devil like personality. Like the boy looks like a pure angel, but once you get to know him he's the devil.

**MINHO**: You know he's not soft with us because we act like idiots right.

**WOOJIN**: I'm pretty sure we all know that.

The group nods in agreement, even giving a slight applause to everyone's explanation and input before like they just told the most extravagant presentation or stating a new invention that could be beneficial to society.

**SEUNGMIN**_: (out of the blue) _What happens if Hyunjin isn't here because maybe he found someone?

Laughter erupts among the table, maybe counting as the one hundredth time today hearing the tangled laughs from everyone sitting at the table.

**WOOJIN**_: (giggly in between his statement) _You're kidding. Hyunjin is good looking and has a nice personality, but he's quite a bit too immersed into dance. 

Before anyone could respond to Woojin's comment, the entrance for the cafeteria opens which leads to the group's eyes to venture towards the new arrival. There stood Hwang Hyunjin in all his glory casually walking towards the table giving off a different vibe from what he usually did.

Hwang Hyunjin now put his hand through his now silver brown hair slightly messing the styled look he had before. The group's mouths drop slightly seeing Hyunjin's arrival.

**CHANGBIN**_: (still in struck) _He looks like a cute devil, what is this?

**SEUNGMIN**_: (too immersed into Hyunjin) _Raise your hand of you're whipped.

As again, all the hands shot up directly in the air.

**CHAN**_: (finally taking notice of the situation) _Guys, act cool.

Then the group finally drop their gazes towards Hyunjin and go back to looking like they were focusing on their food and having a friendly conversation.

Hyunjin then reaches the table, sitting himself in between Changbin and Seungmin.

**JISUNG**_: (in a exaggerated happy tone) _Sweetie pie it's been a couple days without you.

**MINHO**_: (hides in his laughter) _Or if you want to translate Jisung's statement, We didn't miss your presence and it was better without you.

**_JEONGIN and WOOJIN_**_: (making jazz hands and shooting Hyunjin hearts after) _We missed you Hyunjin.

**HYUNJIN**_: (scoffs) _Wow I'm so happy I can be appreciated here.

**HYUNJIN**_: (starts smiling warmly after) _But, I missed my bubs too.

**CHAN**_: (breaking the touching moment) _So, Hyunjin what's with the freshly new non black hair.

**HYUNJIN**_: _Didn't I have this hair color yesterday?

**CHAN**_: _We wouldn't know, you were wearing your bucket hat.

**HYUNJIN**: Oh well. I just wanted to dye it. I was getting sick of the my black hair.

**SEUNGMIN**_: (surprised) _I know, but it's so unlikely on you. Do you have a date? If you do, spill.

**HYUNJIN**_: (slightly scoff at Seungmin's excitement) _I dyed my hair before and no I do not have a date.

**JISUNG**_: (sighs, but then lightens the mood by adding a wink) _Sure you did; you dyed your hair a darker shade of black.

Then over the remaining minutes of the lunch period, the group seems to bicker with one another like they usually did. The group was bickering with one another, but their tone starts to go down as they notice the presence of Felix Lee walking towards the line to get last minute lunch.

The group eyes the boy until the boy was so immersed getting his lunch, so they would not notice the group.

**CHAN**: I overheard that Felix Lee is officially off the market. Can you believe that the three month transfer student might have more game than us?

**MINHO**: Oh no it's official. I was talking with him earlier or more I overheard his conversation with someone during dance practice yesterday and apparently has a date Saturday. So, yeah he has more game than us combined.

**JISUNG**: Another cutie of the market.

**JEONGIN**: (_confused_) You like Felix?

**CHANGBIN**: Like our discussion before everyone is whipped for Felix; he's a sweetheart.

On the other hand Hyunjin mutes the conversation of his group of friends, but tries his best to act as he was listening by nodding slightly to certain comments and tries to make it seem like he was staring at Jeongin.

As his group bickers more on the gossip about cutie pie Felix, Hyunjin notices Felix somewhat looking towards his way in line. Felix smiles at him slightly and winks at him softly.

**HYUNJIN**_: (mouths over to the boy) _Not here.

**FELIX**_: (mouths back) _I know_._

Then Felix his actions with a yawn and rubs his eyes softly stating to his friend in front of him and said that he didn't receive enough rest dude to the project he worked so hard on due Monday.

Hyunjin smiles to himself softly letting certain words falling from him mouth.

**HYUNJIN**: (_speaks softly to himself_) My little smarty.

Suddenly he feels his phone go off in his pocket.

_jeongin, hyunjin (2)_

** JEONGIN **

_how cute hyunjin_

  
_aren't you a little softie_

**Author's Note:**

> i keep reposting this because i'm so decisive! i promise this is the last time i'm going to delete and repost this hopefully
> 
> stray kids are coming back with double knot and october is filled with so many of my ults coming back. i sill have to look over oneus's comeback and look at ateez's teaser. i haven't had much time because senior year is crushing me. i actually don't have much to say, that's new.
> 
> crossposted on wattpad: [ softl33 ]


End file.
